


Podfic: Letters

by ForeverShippingJohnlock



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eglentyne is the Kuroshitsuji queen, Epistolary, Fluff, In which Nicki does a British accent lol, Letters, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, about 22 minutes if you wanna get specific, slightly holiday-themed but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Eglentyne. Original summary: Ciel finds Sebastian's letters folded into the morning paper. Sebastian notices how Ciel slips a reply underneath his tea saucer. Or will deposit a note into the butler's jacket pocket as they pass each other in the hall. There are things better said with written words than ever uttered aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417747) by [Eglentyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglentyne/pseuds/Eglentyne). 



Greetings everyone! I am back again with another podfic! This is my first Black Butler podfic, and I was thrilled to get the permission of the lovely Eglentyne to post it :D This is one of my favourite fics of hers (and in the Black Butler fandom in general), and it was incredibly fun to record! I hope you find my British accent passable haha :P Also I apologize for the occasional mic pop, I decided to forgo a pop filter this time because I find it very distracting while I'm trying to read. All in all, I'm really happy with how it turned out, and I hope you enjoy it!! Be sure to let me know what you think in the comments :D

[Click here to stream/download on SoundCloud!](https://soundcloud.com/user-400688131/letters)

Love ya,

Nicki 

P.S. The song I use at the beginning and end is part of "Variations on a Theme of Frank Bridge for String Orchestra Opus.10" by Benjamin Britten. Great piece of work, highly suggest giving it a listen!


End file.
